


Неофициальный визит

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Drama, Fictober 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Лелиана попросила Алистера приехать на очень секретную встречу.
Relationships: Alistair & Kieran (Dragon Age), Alistair & Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 1





	Неофициальный визит

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9984535)  
> Фиктобер #20: “did I ask?” + #24: “are you kidding me?”

— Что ж, — начал Алистер. — Признаться честно, не будь это письмо лично от тебя и не проси ты приехать в Скайхолд, который нынче у всех на устах, я бы подумал, что меня пытаются выманить в ловушку. По правде говоря, капитан королевской стражи был до последнего в этом уверен. Так к чему была вся эта секретность? Что такого можно только обсудить лично?

В камине горел огонь, но в помещении было довольно промозгло. В воздухе висела сырость — наверняка это таяли ошмётки густого тумана, сквозняком занесённого с улицы. А может, крепость просто была ещё не слишком обжита, не успела собрать должную долю уюта.

— Присядь, — сдержанно попросила Лелиана. Алистер поплотнее запахнул меховый плащ, опускаясь на добротный, хотя и обшарпанный стул. — Первым делом хочу сказать, что рада, что ты приехал. Не была уверена, что ты сможешь выбраться, поэтому очень признательна за этот дружеский жест.

Алистер подался вперёд, оперевшись рукой о колено.

— Ты писала, у тебя есть новости, — как бы он ни был рад в свою очередь, у него не оставалось терпения на светские формальности. Дорога была слишком долгая, чтобы он успел придумать себе всё на свете, и спокойствия это отнюдь не прибавило. — Это что-то насчёт Элиссы?

Лелиана ответила ему слабой улыбкой, присаживаясь на стул напротив.

— С ней всё в порядке, — заверила она, понимающе усмехнувшись при виде его, должно быть, чрезмерно явного облегчения. — Не так давно мы получили от неё весточку, что она по-прежнему занята поисками лекарства от Зова.

— Да, я тоже, — отозвался Алистер, откидываясь на спинку стула. Значит, ничего нового об Элиссе; с другой стороны, это тоже хорошая новость. Он нахмурился. Для какого же тогда иного важного разговора ему нужно было как можно незаметнее приехать в Скайхолд?

Лелиана не спешила прерывать повисшую паузу, внимательно глядя на него — как будто оценивая его реакцию и то, как он станет себя вести. Внимание было неуютным.

— Так о чём же речь? — он скрестил руки на груди. — Зачем мне нужно было приехать? Дорога вообще-то дальняя, в одних горах только пришлось провести неделю.

— Мне кажется, — она лукаво прищурила глаза, — что для тебя это приятное разнообразие.

Алистер хмыкнул.

— Да, конечно, спасибо за повод улизнуть из дворца. Я совсем не против таких авантюр, хоть уже и не так молод. _Но_ … — и он красноречиво вскинул брови: тянуть с ответом было уже попросту некуда.

Лелиана вздохнула и склонила голову набок.

— Здесь Морриган, — наконец после паузы просто сказала она. — Вместе с сыном.

— Морриган? — переспросил он тупо. — Вместе с сы… — и осёкся.

Между ними стало безмолвно тихо. Лелиана сочувственно приподняла брови.

— У неё сын? — откашлявшись, смущённо спросил Алистер. Затем подобрался, напомнив себе, что он ничего толком и не знал. И уж в особенности ничего толком не должна была знать Лелиана. — И… при чём тут я?

По её взгляду стало ясно, что он провалился со своим наигранным неведением. И что ей действительно было известно больше, чем он надеялся. Конечно ей было известно больше, чем он надеялся! Иначе она бы попросту его сюда не вызвала.

— Кирану десять, — она чуть повела уголками губ, как будто одно это было исчерпывающим объяснением. Впрочем, стоило ли делать вид, что он не понимал, о чём речь. — Я подумала, ты захочешь об этом узнать. И хотя бы увидеть его.

Он провёл ладонью по лицу, пропустил её сквозь волосы. Сердце почему-то скатилось в самые пятки, где не было уже сто лет как точно. Во всяком случае, со времён Мора. И, да, его собственной коронации.

К такому он оказался не готов. Но Лелиана была права. За эти годы он вспоминал о случившемся не раз и не два; за тщетными попытками оставить трону наследника тем чаще задумывался о том, где пропадала Морриган и что случилось с ребёнком. Пока наконец просто не стал пресекать подобные размышления на корню — Морриган ясно дала понять, что они больше не встретятся и что ребёнка он не увидит. И к тому же мальца с душой Архидемона просто невозможно было представить.

— Киран, — вырвалось у него. — Какой он?

У глаз Лелианы собрались тонкие морщинки. Она закинула ногу на ногу, расслабленно откинулась назад.

— Он славный, Алистер. Необычный ребёнок и вместе с тем удивительно… нормальный. И очень вежливый. Вот увидишь.

В горле стало сухо, а сердце стало лупить под горлом будто бы в барабан. Он не торопился к этой встрече. Он её хотел. Но не торопился.

— Неужели Морриган одобрила мой приезд? — ухватился он ещё за один вопрос. Точно, об этом стоило спросить. И это выиграет ему лишнюю минуту.

— Морриган ничего не знает, — негромко хмыкнула Лелиана. — Никто ничего не знает. Это была моя идея. Поэтому я просила приехать тихо, не устраивая официальной помпезности. Хотя кто-нибудь в замке тебя наверняка узнает. Лучше всего сделать вид, что этот визит — просто жест королевской вежливости, пока его величество проезжал неподалёку по другим своим важным делам. Необязательно акцентировать на том, что ты ехал сюда специально.

Алистер почесал подбородок.

— Ты всё продумала, — он сокрушённо покачал головой. Это избавляло его от дальнейших расспросов, и он терялся. — Эм. А тебе не кажется, что Морриган это… не понравится?

— Пусть хоть она лично пригрозит превратить меня в жабу, — хихикнула Лелиана, но сразу посерьезнела: — Не вижу ничего страшного в том, что она, _возможно_ , будет против.

— Шутишь? Я бы сказал, ты забыла, какой страшной бывает Морриган, — пробормотал Алистер.

— Я бы сказала, ты слишком давно не видел её, чтобы судить, — парировала она с усмешкой. Затем подобралась, стряхнула с колен невидимую пыль и поднялась с места. — Ну что, пойдём?

Создатель, вот она-то явно торопилась, в отличие от него.

— А… Откуда ты знаешь про Кирана? — выпалил он, чувствуя, как горят уши. Даже спросить об этом оказалось легче, чем решиться встать на ноги, зная, что за этим последует. Но вопрос он сформулировал просто дурацки. — В смысле, про меня и Морриган. — Он внутренне дал себе оплеуху. — В смысле, что ты вообще знаешь?

Лелиана ответила ему позабавленным взглядом, вдруг резко напомнив ему ту далёкую наивную девушку, с которой они когда-то делили походный лагерь. Холодком пробрало от осознания, что это сходство проявилось только сейчас — а так перед ним словно стояла другая женщина, просто чем-то похожая на ту Лелиану. И то главным образом внешне.

Он с досадой подумал о том, что уж его давняя неловкая неуклюжесть, увы, за эти годы никуда и не делась. А ведь он хотел верить, что оставил её позади.

— Не переживай, — доверительно отозвалась Лелиана. — Это по-прежнему всеобщая тайна. Мой козырь в том, что я тайный канцлер Инквизиции… ну и близкая подруга Элиссы. Не думай, будто о вас с Морриган ходят какие-либо сплетни. Ну, — помолчав, добавила она, — только мы с Зевраном когда-то спорили, действительно вы друг друга на дух не переносите или просто не можете найти другой выход напряжению между вами.

Алистер закрыл глаза ладонью, стараясь выдворить из головы непрошенные мысли, которые принялись наяривать просто с усиленным натиском.

— Шучу, — благосклонно заметила Лелиана. — Мы были _уверены_ , что не всё так просто. Хотя и не подумали бы, конечно, что всё дойдёт до такого.

— Всё было не так! Я не… Мы не… — начал возражать было он, но оборвал себя, когда снова посмотрел на Лелиану и увидел её усмешку. Похоже, она просто специально изводила его, чтобы продолжать этот разговор ему показалось мучительнее, чем решиться наконец его закончить. Или просто забавы ради. Как в старые добрые времена.

Алистер поднялся на ноги, и бившееся в пятках сердце осталось где-то за ним. Взгляд Лелианы смягчился.

— Скажи, если тебе просто нужна минута, — деликатно предложила она.

— Нет, — собрался он с духом. — Отведи меня к Кирану.

-*-

Сад Скайхолда тоже был укутан туманом — каменные стены уходили ввысь и таяли где-то над головой, и сквозь млечную пелену проступали призрачные ветви деревьев. Здесь туман казался даже ещё плотнее, будто он набился в этот укромный дворик под тяжестью смурно-осеннего неба.

В саду было безлюдно. Если не считать маленькой фигурки, присевшей на корточки и что-то рассматривавшей в траве.

Алистер неуверенно оглянулся на Лелиану. Та без лишних слов коротко кивнула и остановилась, сцепив руки в замок за спиной. Понятно без объяснений: дальше он сам.

Он вышел в сад, почему-то стараясь ступать по мощёной дорожке как можно тише. Глупая затея — так он подберётся со спины мальчика незаметно и ещё и напугает, застав врасплох. Алистер нарочито громко кашлянул и замер в нескольких шагах.

Киран повернул голову, посмотрел на него большими глазами и захлопал ресницами. Он определённо похож был на Морриган. Алистер не мог понять, был ли он хоть немного похож на него самого.

— Ты король Ферелдена, — после паузы произнёс он — вовсе даже не удивлённо, скорее с толикой восхищения. От его сиплого голоса по спине пробежали мурашки, но тем не менее, перед ним действительно был обычный мальчик. Вроде бы. На вид ничего откровенно нечеловечески демонического.

Алистер улыбнулся, неловко потирая затылок. Облегчения он пока не испытывал. Наоборот, все чувства обострились, будто сейчас ему нужно было броситься в бой.

— Э… да, — ответил он с коротким смешком. — Как ты меня узнал?

Киран склонил голову набок и задумчиво пожал плечами.

— У тебя благородная кровь. И в ней проклятье, которое приближает кошмары, чтобы сделать их настоящими.

— Понятно, — протянул Алистер. Пожалуй, мальчик всё-таки был не такой уж обычный. Впрочем, конечно. Можно ли было сказать, что перед ним нынче был юный любознательный Архидемон? К тому же от его плоти и крови, отчего уж точно не становилось ни капельки легче.

— Мне жаль, что у вас в головах песня начинает звучать сильнее, — скорбно добавил он, хмуря брови. — Это очень больно. Не надо спрашивать, как много времени у тебя осталось.

— Разве я спрашивал? — смутился он.

Киран ответил ему долгим взглядом.

— Не спрашивай _себя_. Ещё не слишком поздно.

— Я, эм… я никуда не спешу, — нескладно ответил Алистер и, сделав ещё один шаг, присел рядом с ним. Киран наблюдал за ним с любопытством, почти даже не моргая. Вот уж это внимание было гораздо неуютнее лукавого взгляда Лелианы. — Ты… ещё что-то обо мне знаешь?

Андрасте милосердная, подбирать слова в этом разговоре было тяжелее, чем на аудиенциях с делегациями из Орлея.

Но лицо Кирана посветлело.

— Мы похожи, — заметил он. Алистер, помедлив, кивнул. Выбираться из каждой новой паузы становилось сложнее. А ещё он, должно быть, и сам смотрел на Кирана, едва ли моргая.

— Вообще я хотел спросить, как… как твои… дела?

Мальчик улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Мне здесь нравится. Здесь тихо и спокойно, несмотря на давнее эхо. И ещё посмотри, что я нашёл.

И он на корточках отступил назад, открывая глазу свернувшегося в траве ежа. Тот тихонько фыркал, надуваясь клубком, но не спешил убегать. Киран перевёл немигающий взгляд на зверька.

— Мама не разрешает приносить с собой животных, — сказал он. — Поэтому я наблюдаю так.

Алистер тоже уставился на ежа. Он был большой, грузный и смотрел на них маленькими чёрными глазками. Должно быть, испуганно, но так было наверняка не понять.

— Почему мама не разрешает? — поинтересовался он.

Киран повёл плечом.

— Они могут оказаться не теми, кем выглядят. И мама говорит, с ними хлопотно в пути, а мы много времени проводим в дороге.

Алистер вдруг пожалел, что Лелиана рассказала ему всё только лишь по его приезду. Иначе он сумел бы подготовиться лучше. Как минимум, что-нибудь привезти. Кое-что в подарок.

Почему-то сделать хоть какой-то подарок показалось просто крайней необходимостью. Киран внешне очень напоминал Морриган, говорил странные вещи — да, но на зверька он смотрел _по-понятному_ грустно.

— Ты любишь собак, Киран? — спросил он, когда ёж запыхтел и решил, что пора всё-таки отползать восвояси.

Мальчик снова обратил взгляд к нему.

— Да! — даже просиял он. — Они очень преданные и всё понимают.

— И очень хорошие компаньоны, — добавил Алистер, облизнув обветренные губы. — Тогда я точно знаю, что привезу тебе в другой раз. А пока, как торжественный залог королевского обещания…

Он потянулся к застёжке своего мехового плаща и отцепил серебряную брошь, отлитую в виде герба рода Тейрин: щит, по обоим бокам которого гарцевали мабари. Самое меньшее, что он мог для него сейчас сделать, и самое большее, что сию секунду мог дать.

Киран взял брошь в руки, поворачивая её в руках, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Спасибо, — робко отозвался он и наконец отчётливо моргнул, как будто даже очнувшись. — Но почему?

Алистер поднял руку и, преодолев колебания, положил ладонь на его плечо.

— Не всё же делать в точности, как говорит твоя мать, — он слабо усмехнулся. — Я могу себе только представить, насколько это может быть тяжело.

Киран улыбнулся в ответ, обеими руками прижав брошь к груди.

-*-

Лелиана стояла в полумраке дворика сразу за балюстрадой и наблюдала за происходившим в саду. Там не было никого лишнего — место для встречи удалось подготовить без проволочек. А она почти даже не рассчитывала на то, что Морриган и впрямь удастся чем-то отвлечь на достаточно долгое время.

— Лелиана! — окликнула её Жозефина, выглянув из-за двери в замок. — Вот ты где. Я хотела, чтобы ты взглянула на…

Её взгляд скользнул в глубь сада, и она запнулась, подходя ближе. Глаза у неё округлились, и она в ужасе прижала ладонь к груди.

— Это что… Это _король Алистер_?!

Лелиана чуть пожала плечами, успешно пряча улыбку.

— Да, кстати, — безмятежно отозвалась она. — Нужно сообщить Инквизитору про неофициальный визит короля Ферелдена. Думаю, он у нас ещё ненадолго задержится.


End file.
